1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electromagnetic force-operable electromagnetic actuator and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic actuator of the type which is used as the electromagnetic valve for controlling the opening or closing of, e.g., a fuel jetting valve.
2.Description of the Prior Art
For instance, Japanase Patent Laid-open Publication No. 53 (1978)-120017 discloses such a type of electromagnetic actuator in which an armature and a stator, each in the form of a flat plate, are arranged in face-to-face relation. A plurality of endless coils are disposed on the surface of the stator facing the armature, and currents are passed through the adjacent coils in the opposite direction, thereby to form an efficient magnetic circuit which is operable at a high speed. The aforesaid plurality of coils are fixedly received in grooves formed in the stator.
With reference to such an electromagnetic actuator, however, when resin is poured in the coil-containing grooves for fixation of the coils therein, as is conventionally done, there is a problem that, since such grooves are independently provided, separate pouring of the resin therein is troublesome and time-consuming.